So far away but so close
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: His life before and his life now, everything he touches seem to come to a rapid end.


**Title: Far away but so close**

**rated: Teenish.**

**Character:**

**Senshirou Furuori and Kuroto Hourai**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the character just the story line. **

"It's better if I'm not around." Scream from the boy who been named a shinigami since birth. From the very moment he was taken in by Master Garan. The hour-glass started its countdown until 'that man' would arrive here. Bring a large death toll in his wake.

"Why!?" From the very moment those two met, someone stared to mend Kuroto red ribbon of fate. Repairing to attach itself to his new 'soul mate', his new partner.

**. **Maybe it was Master Garan, or maybe in someway it was Oboro.

Zweilts always fought in pairs, no matter what they would always have their partner backs. However once that bond is cut down in front of your eyes. Depending on anyone becomes impossible especially if you feel your hand carry death on them. His life before and his life now, everything he touches seem to come to a rapid end.

"I'm the bringer of death! If I didn't come here in the first place, none of this would have happen!" Fate can be unkind at times. As it gave him one person to let down. First he was powerless to protect his previous partner, Oboro. Now because of his lack of ability one more person was murder saving him.

From the very day Kuroto become part of their family. Senshiro, promise himself he will always take care of him. Like a brother, or a father, even a mother if he had too. His heart broke learning how Kuroto was ignored his whole life until he arrived here to live with them. HE swore to himself to his grandfather he will take of him no matter what.

"**No!** You're wrong. You are not the bringer of death.. Neither I nor Grandpa ever thought of you like that. You're not a shinigami! Cadenza is!" Kuroto always called himself a 'shinigami' over and over. He kept painting that picture of himself. Causing tears to form in Senshiro's eyes. He cried so many tears for the boy who use to refuse to let anyone get close.

The Zweilts of the black katana wouldn't let himself truly hear Senshiro words. He always fell back on how 'he wouldn't understand.' "I can't be any good for you. Every time you look at my face. All of this will come back into your mind. This nightmare will keep running through your head if I'm around." Words just as sharp of his katana slowly cut them both apart. "You're better off without me. I'm sick of saying sorry to everyone."

Finally a small light was shed on how the young Zweilts been living. Always saying sorry for the same old things. He's scary for bring death to where ever he goes. He's sorry for being powerless. Sorry for being one of the last few Zweilts. He said it so much no one really listen to him. They just cast him aside as if he was nothing.

Never taking the time to understand him. To trying to put themselves in his shoes for once. One nightmare, that came true, that help make everything to become very clear for, Senshiro. He now understand what it's like to let everything go. To lose everything he has ever known. To feel a pain so deep, words like 'I'm sorry' can not fix. To feel so alone in this world.

Alone in this world but there was one person standing a few feet from him who knew this same feeling. "That's exactly why I need you, Kuroto. You understand this pain of having nothing left. Having no family, no home to return too." His words fell from his lips like the rain fell down from the sky upon them. "Everyone with whom I shared a memory with. I've lost them all. All except for you!."

No one ever said they need him before. No one. He could only stand there in complete shock just staring at the last Furuari, broke down in front of him. "You're all I have, the only one I can reminisce with about Grandpa. You're the only one knows about carrying this boiling hatred, the frustration, and pain of today. If you leave me..I'll go mad."

Painful words were the only thing that could set Kuroto straight. Opening his eyes to something he been denial himself. A thought crept inside Kuroto mind. A single thought that change everything. "After all that's happens, why would you say you need me with all your being?" Confusing thoughts at first until something change. "If you do that to me. Then I'll only end up need you too."

A raining night lead to a nightmare, which lead yo a vow of revenge. A path one of them been walking for countless lifetime. One been taught since childhood not let himself to be consume by it. It took four years. Four long years of training to become a person, worthy enough of becoming someone who may walk the countless lifetime with Kuroto. Someone who could always be there to protect him, to take care of him.

However that same old picture started to paint itself again, once Yuki Glou, the new God of light of this lifetime show up. Trouble seems to follow that one no matter what form the light takes. More reckless this time around, rushing off to find the one he's bond with. A bond that one of them is somewhat jealous of as the other one a little but envy of.

Yuki, never afraid to admit he need, Luka. As Luka, never betray Yuki. Their ribbon of fate is stronger than anyone could imagination. No matter the lifetime, no matter of the form. They will always find each other.

The brush dip itself into the black ink, slowly adding outlines to the blank canvas. Starting out with the same old fight...over guilt. This time it was Senshiro who started it. Having a single self-doubt moment. Having their savior tell you personally that you're a really a nice person.

A 'nice person' wouldn't walk down the path he pick. "I'm not nice in the least. In fact, I'm horrible. I'm here because I let myself be consumed by hatred and swore vengeance. I'm self-centered and prideful."

No longer what to tie Senshiro to this fate. Kuroto, need to let him go, no matter what. "Then leave. What we do is nothing then kill. You're kind-heart is why you're cut out for it." He made it sound easy to walk away from this path. He decide to take. "I'm the one, Cadenze, was after in the first place. Don't force yourself to stay with me. Get out while you still can"

"Will you be alright on your own?"

It's easy to lie to someone when your back toward them. "Of course." To cold-hearted of a reply that come came to quick. If it was anyone other than Senshiro heard him. Without any doubt they would believe him.

But Senshiro knew him better than anyone around. HE knew Kuroto ways and how at times he's completely useless on something. "What about your midnight snack?" Stopping dead in his track at those words. "I'm the only one who can make your favorite green tea kuzukiri crackers." Sad but true as Kuroto tried Tsubaki attempt. Death seems a high possible after one bite. "Can you keep your clothes in order by yourself? Since you don't know where the summer and winter things are." Alright now his partner well soon to be ex, is trying to make him out like a toddler or a spoiled brat. "Plus you always get car sick if I'm not the one driving."

Spinning around to met the art student eye to eye to give him an ear full no matter how much the blush show. "Would you-"

"It's like I told you before. I would never leave your side, no matter who else abandons me or looks down on me. I will stay with you to the end. Please never doubt that as it's my one and only wish."

They didn't know how many times they talk about this subject. Sometime it feel like its never-ending carousel ride they're all stuck on. Then out of nowhere that same old fight stop but not before Senshiro has one of his out there moment mix with heart warming words. "We did swear on these rings that we would defeat Cadenza together?" Heart warming words that remind them of their vow. "It's was like getting married right? If you break it off with me, Kuroto, you'll be number two!"

And there was his creepy out there moment that always catch Kuroto off guard forcing too. "Idiot!" call him by no other name.

The vengeful pair as they been called out both far from the home they once knew. Far away from everything they ever knew as they join the other Zweilts at Twilight Mansion to end this battle one and for all.


End file.
